1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment mounting assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new PEDESTAL SEAT BASE ACCESSORY BOARD for avoiding drilling a deck of a boat when mounting various fishing equipment in a fixed position on the deck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing equipment mounting assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing equipment mounting assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing equipment mounting assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,356; U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,500; U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,415; U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,921; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,406; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,706.
In these respects, the PEDESTAL SEAT BASE ACCESSORY BOARD according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of avoiding drilling a deck of a boat when mounting various fishing equipment in a fixed position on the deck.